honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is the 82nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Gilli Nissim and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 science-fiction film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. It was published on December 2, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 30 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes on YouTube "The thinking man's summer blockbuster chock full of complicated characters, political maneuvering, family dynamics, and a monkey dual-wielding machine guns on horseback fighting a tank." '~ Honest Trailers - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Script Now that Tim Burton's remake is all but forgotten, watch the Planet of the Apes movies reclaim their place as the best talking animal franchise since Babe. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Wait, why does "Dawn" come after "Rise"? Don't you rise after the dawn? Pfft, whatever. Settle in for the thinking man's summer blockbuster chock full of complicated characters, political maneuvering, family dynamics, and a monkey dual-wielding machine guns on horseback fighting a tank (shows an ape beating a soldier on top of a tank). Okay, that was kinda dumb, but who cares? It's still awesome, right? Thrill as apes engage in gorilla warfare against a society of way less interesting humans, like the pragmatic leader who spends most of his screen time talking into a bullhorn (Dreyfus); this generic good guy (Malcolm); this *sshole (Carver); this woman (Ellie); and this kid (Alexander), who...draws things. Yeah, let's get back to the apes. See Andy Serkis deliver an Oscar-worthy performance by capturing the graceful movements and emotions of Caesar and doing his best Christian Bale Batman impression (shows clips comparing Caesar and Batman talking), while the cast and crew deliver an even more Oscar-worthy performance by not laughing at a tiny British man in a unitard pretending to be a monkey (shows clips comparing Caesar in the film with Andy Serkis in a motion-capture suit). Man, when you take away the CGI, this looks f*cking ridiculous. So immerse yourself in a movie full of stunning visuals and great acting that will have audiences everywhere ignoring its forgettable plot about fixing a dam -- Malcolm: The city used to run off nuclear power, but that ran out years ago, so we've been using diesel generators and gasifiers, but if we could just get this...this dam working... Blah blah blah blah blah -- and the super-cliche death of the main villain (shows Koba falling to his death, followed by clips of other movie villains doing the same), because, once again, apes with guns on horseback equals AWESOME!! Starring MVP: Most Valuable Primate (Andy Serkis as Caesar), Little Caesar's (Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes), Abu (Milo), Mojo Jojo (Toby Kebbell as Koba), Not Hairy Oldman (Gary Oldman as Dreyfus), Discount Charlton Heston (Jason Clarke as Malcolm), Ape-ril O'Neil (Keri Russell as Ellie), and Damn Dirty Apes...actually, they're pretty clean, and civilized...and Damn Civilized Apes. for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Rise of the Dawn of the Start of the Planet of the Apes: Origins: The Beginning. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Rise of the Dawn of the Start of the Planet of the Apes: Origins: The Beginning So, uh, how can I put this, um...where are all the monkey dicks (shows an ape from the film with no visible genitals)? Trivia * Honest Trailers writers Spencer Gilbert and Dan Murrell both agree that this is probably their worst written Honest Trailer ever. Their chief criticism of their own work is that they didn't have much to say aside from "Apes with guns on horses!" in the November 2018 Honest Trailers Commentary for Elf, Dan Murrell conceded this Honest Trailer was a "Thanksgiving rush job." The quality of the video was impacted by the Thanksgiving holiday cutting the writers' working week short. * In May 2017 interview with Polygon, Andy Signore discussed this Honest Trailer specifically: "the biggest problem was that it just wasn’t funny enough." "We've gone back and re-watched a lot of them, but we did Rise of the Planet of the Apes and deemed that one our unfunniest. That's probably the one that we regret wasn't our funniest effort. Looking back, that's the one where we really phoned it in." * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for Tim Burton's 2001 version of Planet of the Apes. They have also produced Honest Trailers for many other 2010s science-fiction films including Terminator Genisys, Alien: Covenant, World War Z, After Earth and Interstellar. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Comic Book Movie wrote that Screen Junkies' aim appeared to be "to try to destroy ... enjoyment by nitpicking every minor issue they had with the film." In contrast, Geek Tyrant wrote that while the film was "amazing" it's also possible "to have some laughs at the film's expense." JOE wrote that the Honest Trailer was "very, very funny." In the same article, JOE also remarked "''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes was one of our favourite blockbuster movies this year, but the honest trailer renders it laughable.They find plot-holes like someone who finds plot-holes very easily and they ask the question which hasn't been dared to ask at the end of this video." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Gilli Nissim, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * Honest Trailer For DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES - Comic Book Movie article * 'Honest Trailer for DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ Is A Double-Gunning Good Time '- Uproxx article * 'Video: The honest trailer for Dawn Of The Planet of the Apes is very, very funny '- JOE article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Reboots Category:2010s Category:Season 4 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment